nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Leave Your Cats Below Here ''First, can you please put your cat at the bottom of the page, since that's where they're supposed to go? It makes it easier to find. Second, leave a signature so we know who it is. Thanks! Approved! Ra iny '' Talk Blog 14:33, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name:Angel Rank:Warrior Appearence:Pure White with saphire blue eyes, has ears as pink as roses, and wears a collar with a silver heart with wings and halo charm on it is a last gift from her deceased owner so it has sentimental value to her,she litterally looks and somewhat acts like an angel. Personality:Is sweet, kind, loving,and friendly to everyone she meets and values the clan like family believing they are miracles and blessings in her life and takes care of the kits as if they are her own she has a pure heart and is prefers not to fight, but will if she feels it is necessary to defend her beliefs and the clan at any cost, she becomes very depressed when discussing the subject of her former owner as most of her guilt comes from her "not being able to give her the miracle she needed to survive" but she honors her owner's memory by helping to take care of the clan, she strongly believes in faith, love, hope, ,and peace. History: she was once adopted as a kitten from a shelter by a shy, but sweet, kind. young 13 year old human girl Angel became the child's only friend when Victoria's mother died she was left alone with Angel and her Father, who was cruel to her, and Angel became Victoria's one true comfort in life. Her father then died. Angel took care of her. And she slowly devloped a disease and died. Angel greiving and feeling guilty over the tragedy immediatly ran away from the Foster home keeping her collar which Victoria gave her in her Memory,although after Victoria she felt she could Never get close to or Love another Human ever again and spent her life afterwards roaming the streets as a stray though she still cares very much for humans due to her love of Victoria, and will help them also if necessarry. One day alone, sick, and starving in a box of trash in a flower garden fishing by a pond for dinner she was discoverd by the clan and they nursed her back to health Angel has been grateful and has helped to take care of the clan out of gratitdude and has remained loyal to them ever since. Family: All unknown. Extra:She would Like to fall in Love someday,but she Believes her Mate,should have a Perfectly True and Noble Heart ,and would rather Love someone for Who they are on the inside Rather than out. -AngelNightclan Approved, but please ''put this at the '''bottom '''of the page. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Here is Larchtail! Name: Larchtail. Rank: Warrior. Appearance: Light grey tom with black tabby stripes, ice blue eyes. Personality: Smart, funny, kind. History: Clan-born. Family: His mate is Vixenfox. Please fill this out at the BOTTOM of the page. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Icejay Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pure white with unusually long white fur. He has pale almost white eyes. Personality: Kind, but a bit grumpy, reluctant to be around kits because his last apprentice was killed by a fox and he wasn't fast enough to save her. Very brave and a fierce fighter. History: After the death of his apprentice, he left ThunderClan and wandered alone until joining NightClan. Family: He knows, but he won't tell. He had a mate in ThunderClan who also died, and so he's reluctant to get close to anyone. Extras: None Banannibo Accepted! Also, please fill this out at the bottom of the page, it makes it easier for the admins to find. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Tigerpelt Rank: Warrior Appearance: Brown, thick fur with dark black stripes. White throat, muzzle, and paws. Piercing green eyes. Slightly rounded ears with black tufts of fur at the tips. Thick, bushy tail and an M-shaped mark on forehead. Personality: Friendly to those who are close to him but finds it hard to trust most. Vicious fighter who will pounce and claw at anything he sees as a threat. Has a tiger-like attitude and short temper. History: Betrayed by one he called a friend years ago so now finds it difficult to trust anyone. Half-clan. Family: Son of Bramblestar of ThunderClan and Maplefur of RiverClan. Joined NightClan because neither ThunderClan nor RiverClan fully trusted him for being half-clan. Extras: I posted a picture of him so please use that one. Thank you. Approved, but I advise changing the name. We have WAAAAY too many Tigers in the Clan. If you don't want to, that's fine. 00:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I would like to keep the name, since it fits the character. PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 01:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Russettail Rank: Warrior. Appearance: Pale brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and a dark brown tail, her eyes are a cyan blue, she has a white belly, chest, throat, paws and tail-tip. Personality: A kind she-cat, can be stuborn or grudgy but will always try to be foregiving, if sges getting on your nerve, don't be afraid to ask her to please stop, she most likely will. History: Russettail was abandoned by her mother when she was about a half moon old, her brothers and sister all froze or starved to death, she was a lone survivor. She was rescued by NightClan, and knowws very little of her past. by NighClan's generouse warriors. Family: Orchidbreeze of DaintyClan(mother), Carionstar of TwistedClan(father), Shadedkit(sister), Medowkit(sister), Runningkit(brother). Extras: Russettail dreams of being a mother, but has no mate, so she knows until she meets the right cat, she won't be able to mother a litter. Accepted! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] I have to make more cats. :D Hazelsong Warrior brown and white she-cat with green eyes kind, caring, but can be annoying. Instead of fighting, she prefers to plan fights, and make stratigies. Clanborn Brother is Bramblespots Bramblespots Warrior brown and white tom with blue eyes Bramblespots is a very laid-back tom. He doesn't mind doing what others want to do, but he's no sheep - he doesn't follow people just to be friends with them. He's very strong, and often surprises people because of his small size. He tries to be friends with everyone, because he doesn't like leaving people out. If someone annoys him, or makes him mad, he avoids everyone and goes to his happy place, which is usually by water. Clanborn Sister is Duskpetal [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Startail Rank:Warrior Appearance:A russian blue cat, with ice blue eyes and on the tip of her tail is the color of a shining star. =Personality: sneaky, quick, playful and fierce. History: Has been known as a legend cat, if you see her you have very good luck the next moon. Family: Unknown for now... We already have a leader, do you mind changing the name to a warrior name? [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Dragonclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: A gray and black tom born with a disease which made his body not to grow claws. But his bite is very deadly. He also has a chipped ear. Personality: he is very stubborn. He doesn't trust many cats. He doesn't like cats with cheerful moods. His only friends are Tigerfur and Startail. Family: Different clan cats Extras: none By Queen Sunfur Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Skinnyear Rank: Elder Appearance: A red tom with smaller ears than normal. Had to retired due to lack of hearing Personality: he is very sweet. He also doesn't like loud noises. Sometimes go on a walk through the forest to relax. Sometimes cranky when he with a cat that is talking loud. Family: dead with one grandson alive. Extras: Likes prey that took effort to catch from the healthy cats. By Queen Sunfur Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 23:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Leopardmask Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tan fur with black spots; bright blue eyes; scar over left eye Personality: kind, fierce, caring, sometimes stubborn, brave. History: born to ThunderClan Family: parents and siblings in ThunderClan Extras: mate is Stripefoot of ThunderClan. by ScarfaceAl Approved! -- Rainy Talk Blog 23:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name:Firekit Rank: Kit Mother: Sunfur Appearance: Looks like fireheart, but with more fire-look in her coat. Has fire-orange eyes Personality: She is one to risk to cheer one's down spirit. She likes to sing songs which cheers up a cat with a bad day. She likes to play with her brothers and sisters. History: Clanborn Family: father turned to a different Clan Extras: none By Queen sunfur Approved! :D Rainy Talk Blog 23:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Rainkit Rank:Kit Mother: Shinetail Appearance: A Russian blue cat with green eyes (looks a lot like her mother) Personality: Is very playful and loves to climb trees without permission from her mother History: Clan born Family: Father is still being looked for Extras: Can take the rain for 2-9 hours By Lightingstarstrikes Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Stripefoot ''' '''Rank: Warrior Appearance: Oramge, black, and white with amber eyes; has a bluish stripe across front right foot Personality: protective, brave, clever, sly, sweet History: born in RiverClan, moved to ThunderClan to be with his mate and kits Family: Mate-Leopardmask; kits; RiverClan parents (or so he thinks...) Extras: His favorite kit, Saltykit, died at a very young age; was deputy of RiverClan by ScarfaceAl Approved ' ' [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']]' Name: Treekit Appearance: A brown tabby with the shade of a pibe tree wood Personality: Loves to climb trees even without permission. He also has a gift for beening gentle with birds! He wouldn't dare to hurt one. He dreams to be a medice cat History: Clanborn Family: Mother is Sunfur and sister is Firekit Extras: None By Queen Sunfur Approved! 17:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Name: Sparkpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Golden she-cat with ginger marbled tabby stripes. She has bright blind green eyes, andshe has short, stubby fur. Personality: She is mad at herself for being blind, and can totally take care of herself, but she does have a few soft spots. She isn't very paitent, and is very snappy at times, but she is very smart. She also hates being alone, and is always around her brother, Tallpaw. History: She is half NightClan, and half WhisperClan. Family: Brother: Tallpaw, Mother: Dovefrost, Aunt: Blueshadow, Cousins: Rockkit, Minnowkit, Sweetkit, and Windkit. Extras: Cats think that she has a power even though her brother has that power. 'pproved. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'''That's about it...]] Name: Tallpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Brown tabby tom with short fur and has amber eyes. Personality: He is kind and caring for his sister. He is also called 'short' all the time. He is very paitent, but not as intellegent as his sister. History: He is half NightClan, half WhisperClan. Family: Sister: Sparkpaw, Mother: Dovefrost, Aunt: Blueshadow, Cousins: Rockkit, Minnowkit, Sweetkit, and Windkit. Extras: He has a power that cats think Sparkpaw has. ~MISTEH LE AWESOME!! Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] That's about it... ''' Name: Frostclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: a big, white, tom Personality: Brave,smart,funny,bold History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: None -Creekstone12 ''Approved! Sorry it took so long :) Rainy '' Talk Blog 18:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) '''Name:Shadowclaw Rank:Warrior Appearance:Pitch-black with a pink nose and a white tail tip. Unusually long claws and teeth. Emerald green eyes. ' '''Personality: Doesn't trust new cats and hates traitors. Once she trusts you, she will always support you. She is normally calm and quiet. Vicious in battle. She is very smart and she will never let anyone forget it. She may be calm but when angered...she is like a demon cat. She needs to work on her patience...a lot. Hence why her hunting skills are not that high. She is extremely loyal and forever thankful to the clan due to the fact that they took her in. ' '''History:Has no memory of her family. Was found in the forest. Family:Unknown Extras:Good Battler, decent hunter. Good at ambushes.' ' '-shadow328' Approved! 19:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Canadaheart Rank: Warrior Apearance: Large white tom with a ginger patch resembling a maple leaf on his head. Personality: Quiet, often goes unnoticed. History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Englandpaw (brother), Germanypaw (brother) and Italypaw (brother) Name: Germanypaw Rank: Apprentice Apearance: Large black tom with amber eyes. Personality: Agressive History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Englandpaw (brother), Canadaheart (brother) and Italypaw (brother) Name: Italypaw Rank: Apprentice Apearance: Large white tom with green eyes and ginger paws. Personality: Crybaby. History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Englandpaw (brother), Germanypaw (brother) and Canadaheart (brother) Name: Englandpaw Rank: Apprentice Apearance: Large cream tom with reddish eyes. Personality: Quite high on his horse History: Comes from a large family of ex-rogues who liked having strange Twoleg names. Family:Canadaheart (brother), Germanypaw (brother) and Italypaw (brother) ALL LILLY ~ All Approved! 19:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Freezepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Short furred pale blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Personality: Calm, sweet, relaxed, concentrates well. History: No cat knows Freezepaw and her brother's history, and there are many rumors. Family: Blurpaw (brother) Name: Blurpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Thick furred white tom with one blue eye and one green eye. Personality: Energetic, jumpy, anxious, thinks ahead a lot, good with planning. History: No cat knows Blurpaw and his sister Freezepaw's history, and there are many rumors. Family: Freezepaw (sister) ~ Darky (Darkstream) Approved! 19:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Brookpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: thick-furred golden she-cat with blue eyes Personality: sweet, kind, and very stylish, sem-popular, but isn't too snooty History: Clanborn Family: Brother: Blackpaw Name: Blackpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: pure black tom with green eyes Personality: popular with incredible social skills, persuasive and cool History: Clanborn Family: Sister: Brookpaw Name: Solarpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: red and yellow-ish tom with green eyes Personality: calm, smart, happy, funny, but can get snappish easily History: Born a loner Family: N/A Name: Densepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: dark brown tom with bright green eyes Personality: brave and bold, likes to show off and is very caring and nice History: Clanborn Family: None Name: Mountainpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: stony gray tom with brown patches and blue eyes Personality: funny, curious, bold, and energetic History: Clanborn Family: None Name:Slashtail Rank:warrior Appearance: Black cat with white belly, emerald green eyes, and a long scar lined across his back Personality: Slashtail is mainly friendly and always one to do volunteer work, mainly because te clan is his only family out of memory. He's a little hot-headed and self-loving, but when theres trouble, he gets serious. History: Slashtail was born to two cats who were both loners. He spent his entire childhood in the woods, until one day where a hunter mistook his mother and father for a fox, and shot them. The hunters dog attacked Slashtail, giving him a scar, but then followed the hunter back out of the woods. Slashtail lived alone as an orphane for a long time, but was then discovered by the clan. He worked restlessly as an apprentice, and is now a warrior Family: unkown father (deceased) unknown mother (deceased) unknown brother Extra: His dream is to someday become a leader. User:Theeshyguy User Talk:Theeshyguy 23:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Approved 23:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) K NOW its approved! 23:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ------------------- Name: 'Songbreeze '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''White she-car with orange '''markings & green eyes. ' 'Personality: '''Very kin'd '''and caring, could be a medicine cat but hates being around sickness in any form. Has firey and cynical moments, especially if she's not happy with her surroundings, and is quick to judge. She's always wanted kits, but she's waiting for the right time before having any. She's known to be somewhat flirtatious. ' ' '''History: '''She was born to a rogue cat outside of NightClan although her father was a NightClan warrior. Times got tough, and so just before her mother starved to death, she gave Song and her brother beetle to NightClan for raising, where they were given apprentance names and trained to be warriors. Her brother w'as sick for a long period of time before her though, so she became a warrior moons before him. ' ' '''Family': Her brother, Beetlepaw, Her deceased rogue mother and her father, who is now retired to the elders den after a nasty encounter with an adder. Extras: '''She is insecure about her rogue birth and often wonders about joining other clans, even though she loves NightClan and everything about it. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 02:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 02:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Ivypaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: dark gray she-cat with thick black stripes and icy blue eyes Personality: she's very ambitious. Sometimes she can act very firey and almost evil but the rest of the time she is kind and caring. History: clan-born Family: Brother: Brackenpaw Extras: none Name: Brackenpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: golden tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes Personality: kind, caring, and shy, but quick to jump into a fight if one is provoked. History: clan-born Family: Sister: Ivypaw Extras: none Name: Rosepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: silver tabby she-cat with big, bright, shiny green eyes Personality: bubbly and happy History: clan-born Family: Sisters: Violetpaw and Daisypaw Extras: none Name: Violetpaw Rank: apprentice Appearance: Dark gray she-cat Personality: she's king of pessimistic and keeps to herself History: clan-born Family: Daisypaw and Rosepaw Extras: none Name: Daisypaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: small cream-coloured she-cat Personality: sometimes over-protective of her friends but if a cat is a large threat, she's shy History: clan-born Family: Violetpaw and Rosepaw Extras: none All approved! 02:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Name: Violetfire Rank: Warrior Appearance: Beautiful, maybe the most beautiful cat in the clan. Long soft black fur, long plush tail, and bewitching violet eyes. ''' '''Personality: Aware of her beauty and more than willing to use it to her advantage. Flirtatious, clever, and ambitious, but still loyal to Nightclan. Hasn't found the right tom yet, but that doesn't stop her from flirting with every tom she sees. History: Originally a kittypet named Rae, very secretive about it but still misses her family deep inside. Ran away because was scared during a lightning storm, and couldn't find her way back. Family: A kittypet "brother" named Kai, didn't run away with her. Extras: Can get information out of any tom due to her looks '--Katarina'. Name: Woodkit Rank: Kit Appearance: a brown tom with blue eyes Personality: he is funny, alert, mischievous, and sneaky History: Clan-born Family: Unknown Extras: always wants to escape the nursery -Creekstone12 ''Approved! '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 23:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Name: Finchkit Rank: Kit Appearance: He is a pale cream tom with a ginger muzzle and legs, with a black-and-white tabby throat and brown spotted flanks, with dark blue eyes. He has a little tuf of fur that sticks up on his head, and he has a delicate nose. Personality: He is loud, figitey, and very adventurous. History: Clan-born Family: Mother: Splashpelt_Father: Birchwhisker_Sister: Sunnykit Extras: N/A AND Name: Sunnykit Rank: Kit Appearance: She is a small, white she-cat with golden tabby patches and warm, bright, amber eyes. Personality: She is a quiet, calm and shy. She likes to stay by her mother, and she is a little shaky. History: Clan-born Family: Mother: Splashpelt_Father: Birchwhisker_Brther: Finchkit Extras: N/A ~Hawky who is soon to have a siggy All approved! 00:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sushi Loner (young apprentice age) Small dark brown with a tan streak down her tummy, bright baby blue eyes, has very good hearing. She-cat Mother died on a thunderpath, she always taught her to be kind, but she zones out alot, known to be a airhead. After her mother died, she has been roaming along the borders of Nightclan. Family: Unknown Extras: Shes quite the derp -floatie mcboatie Approved! 00:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Name: Moonyflare Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Small brown tabby with green eyes. Personality: Moonyflare is a funny cat. She's fun and sweet, but a little over protective when it comes to MayFlar History: Clanborn Family: unknown Extras: Shes the moonclan Moonyflare is an... interesting name, but I suppose it's alright :) Approved! 00:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Eaglekit (if taken, please let me know!) Rank: Kit Appearance: None? Personality: She is extremely shy and talks to no one, but she can play tricks at times. History: She was born inside of the clan, but her mother/father died somehow and she takes care of herself. Family: None Extras: ...Uh.. She's a girl? XD( Rped by Penny93440) Approved! 02:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Name: Zalin Rank: Rouge Apperance: Grey with tiger stripes Personality: He loves to make friends and talks all the time. History: Son of a time-traveling cat, when his father died he inhereted his father's time pendant Family: His father is dead, His mother is missing, and his three siblings- Barik, Alen, and Defren - are all adventurers. He lives with his cosin Joesie. Extras: Time Pendant. Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Falion Rank: Warrior, former rouge Appearance: Fluffy black and white tuxedo, Golden eyes. History: Former rouge Personality: Easy to anger, Usually neutral mood, intelligent, Can usually detect lies. Extras: Seems tough and angry, But is really a kitten at heart. Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Torisijo Rank: Warrior Apperance: White cat with black spots and stripes, Fluffy black tail History: As a kitten, Torisijo was abandoned and left out in the rain. Soon she was found by Falion, And Falion soon became a father figure to her. And not long after she began calling him "Father" and "Dad". After a long time, she found NightClan, and joined. Family: unknown Extras: Stealth skills Personality: Intelligent and happy. Sometimes angry or depressed, But she never takes her anger out on the other members of the Clan. 'pproved. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Thistleberry Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Loyal and a strong fighter, although kind-hearted to cats within her Clan. History: Not much is known, other than she journeyed far from her own clan, DojoClan. Family: Unknown Extras: She wears a Ninja mask, since all kits from DojoClan were required to wear them, although she keeps hers on so she can have a piece of her home with her all the time. ' ' 23:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ' Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Cloudfur Rank: Warrior Appearance: A young she-cat with pure white fur (and with 1 strand of black) and emerald green eyes. Has one dog biteon her left ear and can hear very well. Some say she is a descendant of the rabbit because of the way she eats, sleeps, and hunts. This is true. Personality: She is shy around people she doesn't know, but agressive toward enemies. She's a friend that can always be counted on and always keeps promises. She especially doesn't like Shadow Clan since they killed her whole entire family. History: Cloudfur, known as Cloudkit at the time, was born in Thunder Clan from Goldfeather(her mom). Her dad was Lightningheart and was 1/4 rabbit, but many didn't know about this. 2 years after Cloudkit's birth, Goldfeather had 2 twin kits, Willowkit and Breezekit. But all of them except Cloudkit dies in a fight with Shadow Clan. Cloudkit was in the nursery with her two sisters when Shadow Clan warriors attacked. Cloudkit hid, but her sisters and other kits were killed. Since then, she had a deep disliking for Shadow Clan. Her mother and father were fighting in the war and were also killed. Cloudkit ran away, and while she was running, a pack of dogs came and attacked her. One bit her left ear. She found herself in Night Clan. She went to sleep beneath the trees and in the morning, one of the cats found her. She lived in Night Clan ever since, became a warrior, and earned the name: Cloudfur. Family: Goldfeather(mom), Lightningheart(dad), Willowkit(sister), Breezekit(sister) Extras: Most warriors make fun of her because of the way she eats, sleeps, and hunts. They threaten to eat her because she's 1/8 rabbit. Suji500... I'm awesome (talk) 03:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (I will add info about her family members later.) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Turtleheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sleek yet longfurred golden ginger tabby she-cat with dark stripes, highly defined at the spine and forehead, slightly crooked paws, and slanting olive green eyes that blind her from time to time. Personality: Turtleheart is sweet, helpful, and very intelligent. She is a quick learner, and is unique in some ways. Her paws can't move around as well as others, but she still has a fiery spirit to do the best she can. Her eyesight can also cloud out at times. She has a colder side to her, and that comes up when she is extremely annoyed... which happens almost every time. 'History:' She was born as a loner, but was carried in by NightClan after she became at the age of six moons old. The clan had saved Turtle from a badger. She became an apprentice, and trained in the clan, determined to show her worth to the clan. Later on, she had ran away from the clan life, frusterated by the warrior code and how much she had to give to prove that she deserved her warrior name. She then returned to the clan after a long time of hunting and training by herself, and after proving herself in the assesement, they had named her warrior, by the name of Turtleheart. Family: Idk... I'm not too sure. Extras: None. I'll had her family sooner or later~ 03:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Shine Rank: Warrior, former loner Appearance: Golden-brown tabby she-cat Personality: She is a friendly, intelligent, chatty, and daring cat. History: She was a kittypet, until she left with some friends to start a group of loners. She has obseveredd NightClan cats and her group was lead by her in a similar way. Then, sge decided to join Nightclan. Extras: She is very swift and quiet. She has good hearing, slightly better than the average cat. However, her sense of smell is not that good. She also knows a little bit about herbs. Invader Scipy (talk) 16:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ' [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] That's about it... Name: Gingerstripe Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gingerstripe is a white tom with two ginger spots on his back and right side. He has a ginger patch covering most of his head. He has dark brown optics. Gingerstripe was named after his striped tail. Personailty: Gingerstripe is a funny, warm and loyal cat who likes to make cats laugh. He rushes into battle, not like his other clanmates, but with happiness, knowing after the battle, blood will be shed and it will be done with. He also knows when he fights, he brings his clan the benefit of what they are fighting over. In camp, Gingerstripe jokes to shake off any remaining fear that drifts into his nose. Gingerstripe is a charming, social tom who loves to have fun. He is very chatty, and likes to sleep in the sun sometimes. History: Gingerstripe used to be a loner, his head hanging low at rouges words of teasing. He met a cat called May, a happy and bright kittypet. He began to love May, and she decided to leave her kittypet life for him. Gingerstripe and May were happy mates, but one day, May met Jake, another kittypet. Gingerstripe's heart broke as he climbed the tree into the den they were staying in, only to find another tom cleaning May's pelt. May tried to explain, but Gingerstripe shouted at her. "We aren't mates and we never were!" Gingerstripe wandered again, until he finally settled in a forest, by the name of Gingie. He found Stormstar, and asked her if he could join her clan. Extras: Gingerstripe is based off my cat, Ginger Beer. He knows little herbs, and is swift, but better at climbing and hunting then fighting. Family: Mother: Blitz Father: Birch Siblings: Fall {Dead} Slash {Dead} Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: Zweikit Rank: Kit Appearance: Tabby Male. Black forms intricate pattern along his back Personality: Schizophrenic. One personality is rambunctious, always looking for a new game and quick to laugh, and acts awkwardly around most she-cats. The other is cold and standoffish towards everyone, regardless of gender, age, or status. He is still young and his personality good take a turn for the better, or worse, with age. History: Clanborn, developed schizophrenia at a young age Extra: Not exceptionally strong or fast, but is suprisingly sharp and insightful for a cat his age Family: ??? (figure I should ask someone if they mind a son first) Barakou Name: Moonfur Rank: Warrior Appearance: Strangly to her name, Moonfur has midnight black fur. Though she has pale blue eys which go with her name Personality: She has a dark side and light side. Sometimes, normaly on sunny days, she is very caring and friendly. Though, normaly on cloudy days, she is ether sad or mad. History: Traveled from the WindClan to here because everyone windclan cat thought he was disloyal. Extra: She is very sift and sillent. Very usful in combat Queen Sunfur Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: Modpaws Rank: warrior Appearance: two-tone cape and mask with yellow eyes and a pink nose Personality: either hyperactive or sullen, honest to a fault and self-sacrificing History: abandoned as a kitten Family: unknown Extras: has difficulty making friends. Is strategic about every move. Efwright (talk) 21:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Name: Branchtail Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black and white cat with the eyes of the sky Personality: Fast and feirce History:Mother died the moment he was born Family: Father is being looked for but everyone knows he's in Nightclan somewhere Extras: Mate is Shinetail and Rainkit is not his. Shinetail finally gave up looking for her long lost husband and decided to have Branchtail as her mate, so Branchtail is not Rainkit's father. Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: Sepia Rank: Warrior, former loner Appearance: See right picture Personality: Confident, because she never got major injuries. History: In a clan called RainbowClan, she was born. It merged with NightClan. Before that, however, her family was killed and now she is all that remains of her family. Family: Just herself and her mate Extras: Hearing is slightly better than normal. Name: Timehaze Rank: Warrior Personality: calm even in the times of great pain, attack or disaster History: Her parents were gone when she was born. She was left to fend for herself and got a huge scratch on her back that was so bad she blacked out. When she woke up she was in a medicine cat's den. A calm cat strolled in and smiled at her. Family: Her mother died by giving birth and her father had ran away in the shadows so she had never seen them in her entire life Extras: At times she has visions of the future. User:Pokemongirl5678 Lapis Lazuli (talk) 00:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved, and Timehaze is a loner, right? Rainy Talk Blog 01:22, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Name... Twilightpaw. Rank... Apprentice. Appearance... Twilightpaw is a sleek, dark gray tabby tom with a black paw, white toes, a long, swishy tail, and huge, dark sapphire blue eyes. Personality... As a bold, hardy tom, Twilightpaw never turns down a bet or give up. He is brave in a way, and stands up everything that a cat should be afraid of, but freaks when he even sees the smallest spider. Twilightpaw can easily melt down at anything that deeply offends him, but usually shows no expression or pity to anyone. He has a slightly rebellious streak, and is a smooth liar. Twilightpaw attacks strong, but has poor defense, although he usually hides it. Twilightpaw can be awfully timid in front of anyone new, but is proud and bossy in front of his friends or anyone he knew for a long time. He can be very sarcastic, and a little anti-social, but when someone gets the better side out of him, he's as kind as he could be. He is chatty when he wants to be chatty. He is also very obsessed with pranks and can be rude towards even his closest friends. Twilightpaw prefers to keep to himself at times and take no notice in anyone elses business but himself. History... I will get to that soon. Extras... Solely based off side of me. 02:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: Fernpaw Rank: What do you think? Appearance: Light grey with green eyes. Personality: She is kind, caring and hopes to have kits one day. History: Clan-born. Family: Father: Thornpelt, Sister: Mousepaw Extras: N/A Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: Mousepaw Rank: Guess xD Appearance: Small tortoiseshell she-cat with brown patches. Personality: Quiet and mysterious, prefers to keep to herself. History: See Fernpaw Family; See Fernpaw Extras: N/A Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: Thornpelt Rank: Warrior Appearance: Golden tom with green eyes. Personality: Is angered easily, and is a very ferocius fighter. Believes strongly in fighting to the death and also believes that the strongest cat should be leader. History: Killed a cat in battle and was sent in to exile by Ivystar, but was brought back by Stormstar. Extras: Has multiple battle scars. Tanglessssssssssss Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: Skylark Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver and black fur, white paws, green eyes Personality: Easy-going, almost always happy, likes to have friends History: Abandoned by her mother and was taken in by Stormstar. Extras: Pretty good at fighting and hunting. Family: None other than mother that abandoned her. This cat is made by Cchen3, or Boltfire. Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) ---- Name: Hurricanestorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: dark brown tabby tom with white underside, paws, and ear tips; ice blue eyes. Personality: He is an athletic, intelligent and very outgoing tom. He is also headstrong, but is very reliable when it comes to something serious. He is also a natural-born leader. He grew up without a father and never knew who he was. Even though he often likes to socialize and is rather rebellious, he likes to be independent and prefers to hang out with his best friend. History: He is clan-born, but is half-clan. Family: Unknown Extras: None, I guess. --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 04:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved! ~Misty(is too lazy to put sig) Name: sparrowheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: white under coat with tan top coat. Very big tall, both spotted and striped. Black and white markings on the back of ears. Maroon pointy nose and narrow jowl. Personality: Bubbly and sometimes disturbing. Likes to speak in poetry. Sometimes acts like a dog. Doesn’t meow like a normal cat mostly chirps and make soft barks. Has very wise words at times but is very silly and crazy. The nicest cat you can meet. Sweet, kind, caring to those she loves. History: half-clan Family: has no memory of father or mother. Extras: Seeks to find a mate and live a more loving life. -cat made by MisTResS CoNFusION Approved! Rainy User Talk Blog 15:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Whiteheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black and White She-cat with Ice blue eyes and a med-long tail Personality: Kind to thoes who are kind to her ' '''History: She was born half-kitty-pet. She likes to explore a lot. She can hide really well from other cat's. She loves to play around with others. She also loves to mess with her brothers and sisters. ' '''Family: Mother Kitty-pet, Father Warrior, Sibilings Kitty-pet's By User:Cynderheart Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 17:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Lucien Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pitch Black with crimson irsis. Personality: Quiet, Calm, Level-headed, and mature. But very kind, gentle and caring. History: A warrior fallen from grace, Lucien seeks redemption for his sins. He travels the world searching for a clan to join and to help him redeem himself from the horrors he commited. Family: Unknown father and mother. Extras: Seeks a mate to carry on his legacy....and to live a mosre happy life. ~LucienNightClan *(DaemonTheDemon) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Moonheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: A handsome snow white, grey-spotted tom with a super soft coat Personality: Timid, mysterious, adventurous, friendly, secretive History: Moonheart is the long-lost great-great grandson of Firestar from ThunderClan. There is a great evil awakening in the Warriors world, and his father gave him a key to save the Warriors world that Firestar gave to him when Moonheart's father was younger. It is the Moon Key, a precious key that can save the Warriors world by stopping an evil cat awakening from it's 300 year sleep. No one can EVER get the Moon Key. But is there more to Moonheart than what meets the eye? Family: Firestar (Great-great grandfather), Brightleaf (Mother), Burningclaw (Father), Sunsoul (Brother) Extras: He will save the Warriors world from an evil cat that has been asleep for 300 years - Spacestar. --LizardMaster178 (talk) 19:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Rainpool Rank: Deputy, Med. cat, warrior Appearance: Blue-gray tabby with a silver muzzle, a torn ear, lithe body, and scratches down her flank. She has gray stripes on her back. She is small and not very strong, but quick and witty. Personality: Sweet, caring, loyal, smart, clever, witty, quick, shy History: Is a reincarnation of an ancient Stoneteller (Now dead, original name was Rain that Splashes in Shallow Pool). Her knowledge of herbs made her want to become a medicine cat. When her mentor, Willowshade, found out about Rainpaw's true past, she told her. Outraged, Rainpaw was assigned the name Rainpool and became a warrior. However, with a slight trace of medicine cat still living in her, StarClan told her that she had a great power. She was confused and uncertain from then on, but she was still a good fighter and managed to become deputy of the Clan, but to this day, she still has not noticed her powers ince she is so used to it. Family: Her mother was Gingerfur, and nobody knows who her father was. her siblings are Feathercloud, Berrypaw (he died during apprenticeship on the Thunderpath), and Grasstail. Extras: Her power is Dovewing's and Jayfeather's combined; she can sense things from far, far away and enter minds & dreams. Her father is also actually a rogue. LUVTAAAAAAAAAAAAANY! 01:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Luvtanny Name: Amberpool Rank: Warrior Appearance: Amber colored with darker tabby markings, and white splotches everywhere. She has a long scar across her forhead from a bear, that she got away from with one major injury. Personality: Shy, gentle, gets along with everybody. History: Was a kittypet until my housefolk moved away, and I have crossed many terrains. My mother was Lassy, and she died from a poisen unknown to cat. My brother and I had a dissaggrement and he went the oppisite direction. Family: My mother was Lassy, she was a white cat, which I got my white spots from, and my father was an amber tabby, whom ive gotten my tabby from. My brother was white, like my mother with gray tabby markings. Extras: I am pregnant with Forelorn, who died under a monsters paw in a valley on the way to Nightclan. My kits are due in 1 moon. Approved! But please stick to 3rd person roleplaying. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ (ok this i do not like that mine was written over) Name: Blackkit Rank: Kit Apperance: Has a scar running across her right eye and is blind in her right eye because of it, black coat with a dark blue eye spot on left eye, also has red and white stripes on back. Personality: Happy, energetic, playful, respectful, calm, sometimes if her parents are mentioned she will burst into tears. History: Was born in the forest her mother Tigerlilly was born into nightclan but left to mate with Mahongenybark. Her mother gave birth to her in the forest on the way back to the clan secertly a badger was stalking them and killed Mahogenybark while he was looking for herbs and killed Tigerlilly while she was nursing her before the badger could kill her with the final blow (it took 10 hits to make her near-death) Tigerclaw killed the badger and raised Blackkit until Tigerclaw turned evil then he left her for dead when she was 2 moons. Family: Tigerlilly: Mother, Currently Deceased. MahogenyBark: Father, Currently Deceased. TigerClaw: Former Adoptive Father, Currently Deceased. Extras: Has a power that she does not yet know what it is but it could possibley restore the balance to the clans. Project zeta (talk) 01:53, April 27, 2013 (UTC) This is Gingerstripe, and I'm doing my thing again to avoid problems. Name: Gingerstripe Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gingerstripe is a white tom with two ginger spots on his back and right side. He has a ginger patch covering most of his head. He has dark brown optics. Gingerstripe was named after his striped tail. Personailty: Gingerstripe is a funny, warm and loyal cat who likes to make cats laugh. He rushes into battle, not like his other clanmates, but with happiness, knowing after the battle, blood will be shed and it will be done with. He also knows when he fights, he brings his clan the benefit of what they are fighting over. In camp, Gingerstripe jokes to shake off any remaining fear that drifts into his nose. Gingerstripe is a charming, social tom who loves to have fun. He is very chatty, and likes to sleep in the sun sometimes. History: Gingerstripe used to be a loner, his head hanging low at rouges words of teasing. He met a cat called May, a happy and bright kittypet. He began to love May, and she decided to leave her kittypet life for him. Gingerstripe and May were happy mates, but one day, May met Jake, another kittypet. Gingerstripe's heart broke as he climbed the tree into the den they were staying in, only to find another tom cleaning May's pelt. May tried to explain, but Gingerstripe shouted at her. "We aren't mates and we never were!" Gingerstripe wandered again, until he finally settled in a forest, by the name of Gingie. He found Stormstar, and asked her if he could join her clan. Extras: Gingerstripe is based off my cat, Ginger Beer. He knows little herbs, and is swift, but better at climbing and hunting then fighting. Family: Mother: Blitz Father: Birch Siblings: Fall {Dead} Slash {Dead} Approved![[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I had to.) Name: Goldheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Slightly ruffled furred black tom with large golden amber eyes. Personality: A wild, ambitious, flirtarious tom, Goldheart falls in love with almost every she-cat he lays his eyes on, usually shocking them into StarClan every time he tried to speak with them. He is very careless, and a rather large exaggerator. He tends to slack off, along with being immature and mischievous, but despite his immaturity, he will lay his life down for his clanmates. Life: Clanborn. Family: Unknown. Extras: Is a pervert... 05:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Category:Join the Clan